


Pillow Talk

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: Fitz and Simmons talk about AIDA, Radcliffe, and the changes within Shield in attempt to patch things up





	

Simmons ignored Fitz as he hopped into bed. She didn't even look at him. How could she? He had been lying to her for the past couple of weeks. About everything. About Fitz and Radcliffe's working together on AIDA, about being completely honest with each other, and about sharing everything with one another. She knew that while she loved him, she needed time. However, she didn't have time, as Fitz opened his mouth to speak.

"So when are you gonna allow me to talk?" Fitz asked with astonishing speed. Simmons didn't respond. "No. Nothing?" Fitz was frustrated now. He had done everything he could to try to reason with her, but she still refused to talk. Until now. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not really mad at you about lying about AIDA. Okay?" Simmons replied just as quickly.  

"Then what are you mad at?" Fitz didn't understand. He didn't understand why she was acting this way. Had it ever occurred to Jemma that he had been pissed about everything? Had she ever noticed his anger? His anger about the new director and his fascist methods? Had she ever considered his feelings too? No, but he decided to avoid pointing out her hypocrisy. He loved her too much to risk losing her.

"I'm mad that I don't get to see you anymore. I'm jealous that you're not working with me and that you're talking to Radcliffe about all things science instead of being able to talk with me." Simmons vented. 

"Well everything's changed hasn't it?" Fitz yelled, barely containing his anger. "Coulson and Mack are constantly on the move. May's.... doing whatever she does, and Daisy's being an irrational- the point is that I don't have anyone else I can talk to."

"But why Radcliffe." Simmons demanded. "He's hardly ethical regarding his practices."

"He cares about us." Fitz said defensively.

"He doesn't seem to care for me." Simmons said with disbelief.

"You would notice if you spent time outside of the office and the director's bloody company!" Fitz regretted the words the moment they slipped, but he knew he couldn't take them back. "I'm sorry. That was harsh."

"It's fine, Fitz. You just need to get your feelings out of the way too."

"Thanks for not chewing me out. As for Radcliffe, I know that I'm right about him. He deserves a second chance. We've all done terrible things and it's unfair of us to not give him the same standards. Besides, it's also been different for you."

"What do you mean?" Simmons asked, curious by what he meant. Fitz realized what he had just done. No. No. No. He couldn't just bring up it up like this. If he hadn't talked much about it before, he certainly wasn't talking about it now. But he knew that she wouldn't leave it alone.

"You had both of your parents growing up. I didn't. My Mum raised me by herself when Dad left. I didn't really ask mum about him. I don't even know his name. I just know that he had an interest in engineering like me.  And that although mum never understood a word that he said, she had fallen in love with him because he was caring. Caring in a way that she hadn't had with other men. I know it's corny, but that's how she described it. Then one day, he just became distant. He took more interests in his projects than he did in her, even when she was pregnant. I don't why. I just know that he left a letter behind for her to read. Explaining that he wouldn't be returning because he didn't feel like he would be any good for me and that it was better for my mum and me not to get caught up in his troubles."

"I'm sorry, Fitz, but I don't see how this has to do with Radcliffe."

"I guess I'm trying to find someone to be a substitute father." Fitz shrugged. He looked up at Simmons."I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner."

"I forgive you. I know it must have been hard to share this with me. Now let's go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."


End file.
